paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulture
Vulture is the current Supreme Overlord of the antagonist faction Reaper's Brigade and former Trussian elite supersoldier. He is a fearsome swordsdog who is able to control the element of shadow and telekinesis. History Born after the 700-Years War to a high-ranking Trussian general, Vulture trained from an early age under Grandmaster Blade. He grew up to be a deadly combatant who familiar with a variety of weapons, from firearms to swords. Further exposure to the Empire's brightest strategists, he soon excelled at military planning and spearheaded many successful operations. Vulture became so distinguished in such a short time period Takota himself has named him one of his best assets. However on a mission to destroy an illegal nuclear plant, Vulture was detached from his squad and pushed off a metal walkway into a boiling vat of radioactive wastes. He screamed for help as the acids burned his body, then sank beneath the surface. Any chance of immediate rescue was dashed when unknown enemy jets began to bombard the plant, forcing his squad to retreat. Upon awakening, Vulture found himself in a unknown building personally confronted by none other than Overlord Ghost. He tells him he has his eyes on him ever since his birth and using his horrendous torture techniques, forced Vulture to renounce his former brothers and sisters. Afterwards, his burned body was fully rejuvenated and his weak shadow powers was cultured to full potentials. Appearance Vulture appears as a tall, well-built Akita dog with a handsome, sharp face and blue eyes. His fur is dark brown and black like a German Shepherd's, reflecting his darkened nature. As the Commander of the Neo Reapers, Vulture dons a black trench-coat lined with a composite surface. Underneath, he wears a rugged bodysuit. He has on a head-set, red Neo Reapers bandanna and a tactical belt. Vulture does not have a Pup-Pack. His only weapon, a laser-katana, is sheathed by his side. Fighting Style Vulture's primary and only weapon in his laser-katana. It's essentially a sharp straight blade with a grove cut along the length of one side. When activated a red laser pulse will fill the grove void. Thus the weapon will have one side sharp steel and the other laser. Vulture possesses a unique human-like paw, which is perfect for gripping his laser-katana. Unfortunately, it disallows him to use any another weapons. However, Vulture can also control shadow energy in combat. A blast of the shadow energy will fling back a soldier, a charged energy blast will flip over a tank or knock a plane out of the skies and an energy force-field will deflect lasers. Trivia * Vulture was the only dog within Reaper's Brigade to possess supernatural powers, until Karnivore came along. * Throughout many years of dedication and diligence, Vulture has conquered most of his fears and weaknesses (emphasis on most) * Vulture has a cold personality upon first impression, but will soften up and accept you as who you are over time * Skill-wise, Vulture is a step below Ghost and around the same level as Talon * In his spare time, Vulture keeps fit by exercising and playing basketball * Vulture hates the Trussian Empire for abandoning him at the radioactive plant, and vows to finish off every one of them To be continued...